Zintonium
Note: Most of the history is not included in Kebab's series, but its just for fun. '' The '''Socialist Republic of Zintonium', commonly reffered as Zintonium '''or '''Transezipotium, is a single party state composed of 18 states, and a special district which is its capital called Zinton, 5 colonies, and 3 possesions in Oceania. The 18 states and Zinton are in Asia, while the 5 colonies and 3 possesions are all in Oceania, exepct 2 colonies which are in Asia. The State of Subzko is the northren-most state in the whole republic (mainland), and also the most west one. The 2 colonies in Asia are called New Transez, and Japonesku Zintaresku, New Transez is a territory composed of around 83,453.57 km2, and Japonesku Zintaresku is around 4,642.11 km2, New Transez consists of 30 Million, its largest city is Okosawa, and is in Hokkaido. Japonesku Zintaresku is in the Ryuku Islands and it has a population of 8 Million, its largest city is Uhurusawa. Zintonium is probaly the 21th most populated city in the world, with a population of 120 Million, Zintonium has a very high density, and its mainland is around 165.436 km2. Zintonium is a very multicultural country and it has many immigrants, its also a not so diverse country with plains, its national animal is the Siamese Cat which lives in the plains of the country. Greek people from Macedonia and Attica migrated to Turkey when a tsunami happened in Greece, during at that, Albania was very dangerous, plus in Macedonia Greeks were illegal, the Bulgarian Border was dangerous to cross, so they had no choice but to Migrate to the East of Turkey. The Turkish Goverment's response to this was: 'Ugh, the authoritarian rule ended some years ago, we dont want an Authoritarian Turkey, so we will let them to be in there..' after the Zintonite Independence was proclaimed, Turkey was surprised that the Country was very authoritarian and left, Turkey said that Zintonium was a danger, though countries like Romania, Ukraine, Russia, Hungary, etc. started to ally with the Socialist Republic, however, for a short time, Turkey invaded Zintonium, and took over it because of the weak Zintonite Army. Russia, Hungary, and Romania helped the Socialist Republic to fight the Turkish Republic, Iran helped too, while China sended weapons to the Socialist Republic, countries such as, USA, France, and Great Britain helped Turkey due to Zintonium's authoritarian-far left views. Soon, Russia send an attack to Constantinople, Zintonite ships were there to help, while Romanian army was heading to Constantinople via Bulgarian territory, Hungary send airships, it looked that the Zintonite supporters and the Socialist Republic were winning, this was until the United States sent an massive attack to Subzko, many lives were losed, this made Russia to get very angry, so it nuked New York. Turkey was worried about this, and left the war. USA surrendered then, so Zintonium officialy got independence, not only this, but Romania, Hungary and Russia occupied Turkey, until the end of 2078. Zintonium is a very deveploved country with a HDI of 8.71, its economy is 15 Trillion as of 2156. THe Population of Zintonium as of 2156 is predicted that its 120 Million, and it has beautiful beaches in its New Transez. History Migration of the Greek People Greece was a peaceful state, no more debts and etc. However, this changed, many attacks from the FYROM, Albania, Tsunamis and flood appeared in the country, however, some Macedonian and Attican People migrated to East Turkey, there they were save, meanwhile, other people migrated to the south, and the borders of the Zintonite nation was made, it was South Turkey and East Turkey, the Turkish Goverment stated that the Greek People could stay. In June 2032, a shooting in Zinton made 56 die, the Turkish Goverment send many aids to the people in there, until the goverment decided to do this: ''Zintonium will be a new nation, and will be recognized by the Republic of Turkey. ''The United Nations recognized the Socialist Republic, but Zintonium's Authoritarian + Far Left political views made Turkey to don't accept this, so it attacked Zintonium and a 'Zintonite Genocide was made. Russia, Hungary, and Romania helped the Socialist Republic to fight the Turkish Republic, Iran helped too, while China sended weapons to the Socialist Republic. Soon, Russia send an attack to Constantinople, Zintonite ships were there to help, while Romanian army was heading to Constantinople via Bulgarian territory, Hungary send airships, it looked that the Zintonite supporters and the Socialist Republic were winning, this was until the United States sent an massive attack to Subzko, many lives were losed, this made Russia to get very angry, so it nuked New York. Turkey was worried about this, and left the war. USA surrendered then, so Zintonium officialy got independence, not only this, but Romania, Hungary and Russia occupied Turkey, until the end of 2078. Orugunlu Pasa killed a total of 24.7 Million Zintonites, this was known as the Zintonite Genocide, but he got murdered by Joki Zarzukas in 29 September of the 2038. Golden Age of Zintonium Zintonium, damaged by the War of Independence, made the Socialist Republic economy's boom, the war ended in September 29, after Orugunlu Pasa was assasinated, the person Egael Kejak was dominated, in 10 years, the country already had 5 Trillion, thanks to Kejak, the Country became a very deveploved country, many people had celebrated, that the country hitted 5 Trillion GDP, Kejak made the country 'better', said Joki Zarzukas himself, the founder of the Republic. But, not only the Socialist Republic had got many GDP, there was a war with Armenia, Armenia had sent 5,000 troops to the border, but the 10,000 Zintonite troops beated the Armenians, the Armenians didn't give up, so they made a bomb attack in Subzko, 871 of the People that were in the Zarzukas Hotel died, it was repaired later, anyways, Hemajatsin, the president of Armenia said Zintonium was a Fascist Scum, Kejak later denied this, and said it was a Socialist State, a few later, troops in Zintonium were about to reach Lake Zinton, but the Zintonites beated the Armenians in the Battle of Lake Zinton, and they were kicked out to Armenia, with only 5,000 troops remaining, Zintonium marched faslty into Yeveran, so the Battle of Yeveran Started, 5,000 troops vs 6,789 Armenian Troops, Zintonium tought they were gonna loose, but with Russian support, this dind't happen, the Armenians Surrended, and Zintonium got more land. Islamist Rebels and Civil War In July 28, 2041, Islamist Rebels rebolted, the Zintonite Govermen's respone was to fight them, the new president, Ugul Sakrelishikuvil, sent 10,000 troops to 3 cities, Zinton, Subzko, and Chdzybylyz, all which fighted the Islamist Rebels, The Islamist Rebels however, captured Subzko by using tanks, guns, etc. The Islamic Rebels were supported by Pakistan, ISIS, Burma, and Papua, while Zintonium was backed by Russia, Romania, Hungary, Bulgaria, Greece, and Azerbaijan, Azerbaijani troops destroyed many Islamist tanks in Subzko, though, the Islamist Rebels were 'Too strong', says Uruk Atayev, a soilder that fighted for Azerbaijan and Zintonium, this was true, the rebels took over Subzko in less than 24 hours, mainly beacuse the Zintonite army wasnt given any food, Sakrelishikuvil, begging to China to give resources and militar help, China finally gave it, and Subzko was liberated by Zintonite, Chinese, Hungarian, and Azerbaijani army, the Islamic Rebels, were not alone, there were Capitalist Rebels, and Monarchist Rebels, this made this a Civil War, Sakrelishikuvil, the lead of the Socialists, fastly deafeted a part of the Capitalist Rebels, the Capitalist Rebels were backed by USA, Great Britain, France and Italy, Monarchists were by themselves, 2,000 Army sent into Zarzukas City, which had just hit 5 Million, the Monarchists were deafeted in Zarzukas City, but still were on there, they almost went to Lake Zinton, but then they were deafeted by the capitalists fastly, but with help of other nations, Zintonium send 5,0000 Troops to the Capitalists, almost deafeted the Capitalists didnt give up, and they captured Subzko, a bit later, Hungarian and Romanian troops along with Zintonite deafeted the Capitalists in Subzko, then Zintonite Troops alone beated the Capitalists, this was one of the bloodiest wars in Zintonite History. 2nd Zintonite-Turkish War Turkey, under an fascist regime by the leadership of Orugunlu Pasa Jr., was one of the most dangerous countries for Zintonium and the world, countries such as Russia gave secretly weapons to Zintonium if they ever get to the war. Zintonite spies had been investigating in Pasa Palace, in Ankara, it looks that Turkey had nukes, Zintonium gave this information to the Russian Federation. In July 21 2048, Turkey offiicaly declared war on Zintonium, and it captured Subzko via boats, and then it took over the North Coast, Zintonim a bit later captured the City of Batman, which that the Turkish didnt guard very much, Zintonium was aboiut to be deafeted by Turkey, but Russia helped them later in September 8 2049. Russia send 8 ships to Turkey to attack, with a total of 1,000 army, Turkey was deafeted in the North Coast, Zintonium had captured more land, Turkey gave up, and the war was winned by Zintonium. Zintonite-Syrian War WIP Zintonite-Ukrainan War WIP 2nd Zintonite-Armenian War WIP 2nd Economic Boom WIP Kazakh Invasion WIP Zintonium's actions in the Armenian Civil War WIP Etymology of Zintonium WIP Alternate Names Transezipotium Zintonite Socialist Republic Zintonia Geography, Climate and Enviorment WIP Wildlife WIP Demographics WIP Population WIP Language WIP Religion WIP Family Structure WIP Goverment and Politics WIP Political Divisions WIP Parties and Elections WIP Foreign Relations WIP Goverment WIP Debt WIP Military Law Enforcment and Crime WIP Economy WIP Income, Poverty and Wealth WIP Education WIP Culture WIP Food WIP Literature, Philisophy and Arts WIP Music WIP Cinema WIP Infrastructure WIP Transportation WIP Energy WIP Water Supply WIP Science and Technology WIP Health WIP Media WIP See Also Zzxy (Zintonuim)Category:Official Nations Category:Nations in Asia Category:Mexicoball Category:Nations Category:Nations by Mexicoball Category:Pages containing lists Category:Galleries Category:Zintonuim Category:Nations in Europe Category:Hypernations Category:Nations in Europe (Mexicoball) Category:Nations in Asia (Mexicoball) Category:Nations in Africa (Mexicoball) Category:Nations in Oceania (Mexicoball)